User talk:Sandflyer83
Welcome Hi, welcome to Patapon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:1.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rathaxe (Talk) 22:36, January 17, 2010 Yo whoa.... ya already made 48 contrbution in yer first day here! you'll do great!!!! if ya already made 200 or 250 contribution go to This Page[[User:Rathaxe|-FrAnKzZz-RaTh- 07:25, January 18, 2010 (UTC)]] Yo whoa.... ya already made 48 contrbution in yer first day here! you'll do great!!!! if ya already made 200 or 250 contribution go to This Page [[User:Rathaxe|-FrAnKzZz-RaTh- 07:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC)]] WHOAAAAA!!!!!! you surpassed my contributions already,where the hell you get all of this stuff? anyway,you should find some of your friend to join this wikia or something like that okay? by the way im 13 too and im indonesian. if you had a facebook account please let me add you as friend-FrAnKzZz-RaTh- 07:34, January 20, 2010 (UTC) your way of editing i see you currently working in monster bosses right? you should use infobox like in the dodonga page or any other donga's-FrAnKzZz-RaTh- 07:39, January 20, 2010 (UTC) What ever... Ok,whatever. I understand that you apperantly want to be an admin and you got the whole count down going and that's cool but there's really no point in making you wait, so i'll just give you the adminship. --I iz guy...so iz U 00:13, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Ps: Don't bother appling or anything, we are yet to actuly use the prosses. when your leaving messages you are supposed to leave message in a user's talk page,not your own talk page you know-FrAnKzZz-RaTh- 09:25, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Those table thingy when your editing,you should be able to see a "template" writing right? click it and in the find templates box, put this "Template:Boss Infobox" with the capital too-FrAnKzZz-RaTh- 08:18, January 24, 2010 (UTC) new article that i need do you know the page "Patapon"? i moved it because there are disambiguation of *Patapon (Game) *Patapon (Tribes) see? so i need you to help me to arrange the page and prepare the things needed like pics,info,trivia or somethin like that okay?-FrAnKzZz-RaTh- 10:11, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay Me,retiring??? HELL NOOO!!!!(Look,i know you abuse "NO" so much,but this is the way i like it) and i'll make ya a bureaucrat right away,but according do I iz guy,it'll take three days to make you one,so just hold tight and relax,okay? God Bless You-FrAnKzZz-RaTh- 12:21, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat usage and how to as you already becoming bureaucrat,you can change users rights in type the name,and click the "edit user right" there are three kind of right *Administrator(Responsible for watching pages which is nessesary,or unnessesary pages,can delete page or restoring deleted page,can also protecting pages) *Bureaucrat*(Responsible for watching,and shutting down vandals,irresponsible users,etc.can editing users right too.) *Rollback(I have no idea what this job do) Note:The one with * is irreversable So,im counting on you to get the jobs done here and oh yeah,next week,i think i will be off for a few days or weeks because im celebrating Chinese New Year in my homeland,and there is no computer or internet there God Bless You My Friend-FrAnKzZz-RaTh- 12:33, January 31, 2010 (UTC) hey man i see that message you're leaving in the Patapon 2 Missions page while you working on it and you don't want anyone to edit it yet,maybe you should protect it? or ask for help to me when you're stuck on something okay? errr.... what is this "Featured Article Nominations thingy? a poll? -FrAnKzZz-RaTh- 10:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) err... you can talk spanish or somethin like that? i see your message in Pradapon 's talk-FrAnKzZz-RaTh- 03:05, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ahh.... well,i can speak english fluently,and i wanna learn how speak japanese as well but,in indonesia,there's rare;y any japanese course or lessons(Pitiful,isn't it?)-FrAnKzZz-RaTh- 07:29, February 8, 2010 (UTC) hey kid i think we should do some more editing and improving in this page you should compare it with this page-FrAnKzZz-RaTh- 10:49, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I'm back... and thanks for the advice about my talk page. However, I did leave that message on my page on purpose, so that anyone posting on my page would know that I'm gone for the moment. Thanks, anyway, it's appreciated! - Stupid ZuttanKarmen... 22:17, February 8, 2010 (UTC) MasterBeef360 hey... i think im going to be offline for about 10 days or so because i have some personal issues... so,think you can handle this wiki on your own?-FrAnKzZz-RaTh- 08:13, February 9, 2010 (UTC)